This invention relates to reducing friction on sliding glass such as windows in doors of passenger cars.
Modem vehicles typically have several windows which are moveable automatically by way of a motorized system. Each window is maintained in a respective window frame using a relatively tight seal. Due to the tight seal, movement of a window within its respective seal results in a degree of friction. The motorized system used to move or slide the window must provide sufficient force to overcome the degree of friction between a window and its respective seal.
In this application, the term "window" should be understood to include not only side windows in a vehicle, but also other moveable closures such as rear windows, sunroofs, etc.
Reducing the degree of friction would lower the force required to overcome it. That is, the amount of energy required to open or close a window would be reduced. This would allow the use of a smaller and quieter motorized system to move or slide a window within its respective seal.
In applications where reduced energy consumption is critical such a friction reduction would be desirable.